The Style Queen
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Cammie Morgan is working in the fashion shop, when she meets Dominic, who wants either her, BitchyBella or Renee to run a new store. Little does she know what lies behind those gleaming glass doors and she is introduced to the world of spies, lies, secrets...and Zach
1. Introducing Cammie Morgan

A/N The base of story was given to me by Chocolateaddict2000 but I have edited it and its mine now

This is my first ever fanfic, so the first few chapters are pribably ginna suck but it will improve.

**UPDATE**: DECEMBER 2012. I have edited chalters 1-3 for spelling/grammer/ooc-ness so hopefully it's much better now :)  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own GG (how I wish I did…) This is purely a fanfic.

* * *

As I walked into Grace's shop, I breathed a happy sigh. This is where I belong, I thought. This was only my second week working here but already I knew I loved it. I loved the artistic part of fashion, drawing it, designing it, not necessarily wearing it.

The only problem with this shop was her.

'Her' by the way was Isabella. She was the Queen of mean girls, strutting around in designer clothes and enough perfume As I was walking in, she gave me her worst sneer- like Severus Snape worthy. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her but I was getting seriously fed up with her attitude.

So I did the polite thing and said, "So sorry your royal highness, did I forget to bow again? Oh my bad," and with that I gave her my most innocent smile and curtseyed for her much to the amusement of the staff.

Hope you noted the sarcasm in that gesture.

She scowled at me, which was really not a flattering look on her, and I told her that. Yes, yes I know it wasn't nice, but honestly it was better then my other option, which was to kick her sorry little backside all the way to the moon and back.

Other than that it was just my usual day at work, occasionally helping out a customer, but usually just using my creative mind to design new things.  
Before I knew it, it was lunch time and the store temporarily closed for an hour. I was just putting the finishing touches to a mannequin in the window when Grace called BitchyBella, my best friend Renee (who also works here) and myself to a meeting. We exchanged glances as we wondered what was going on.

Grace laughed when she saw our faces. "There is no need to look so worried girls, I just called you in here to …"  
BB squealed.

Yes, squealed.

No. I am not lying or exaggerating, she sounded like a dying cat.  
She tossed her long perfectly curled golden locks over her shoulders and smiled like she had just won the lottery. Her heavily made up baby blue eyes sparkled with triumph. Oh how I wanted to slap her right now.

For those of you thinking that I am jealous, stop thinking that. I don't know my BitchyBella hates me, she just always has. I did try to be nice to her…but I guess that failed. So here we are enemies for life. Oh what a joke.

Grace coughed "Don't jump to conclusions…erm….Bella is it? but anyway never mind that. I called you in here today to let you know that there is a position available in the manager slot and you are my three candidates for the job."

Our reactions were a mix, my first thought was, "Grace is leaving?" and I stood there in shock.

I knew renee was both shocked and surprised that she would even be considered for such an important post. She was rather shy and tends to be overlooked.

Then on the opposite end of the scale you get Bitchybella who was off in lala land dreaming of being Queen of the Store and ruling us all...the Voldemort of modern day America.

Just then a very handsome young man walked in, about our age, eighteen. He had spiked up brown hair and melt in your mouth chocolate brown eyes.

He actually reminded me a lot of Paul Wesley…he was like heaven on earth.

He walked into the room and introduced himself as Dominic, and his father was the owner of the shop, although it was mostly Dominic who ran it.

BitchyBella fluttered her eyelids like a butterfly, evidently thinking she looked cool while really looking slightly crazy. I had to keep myself from laughing as she turned up the sweetness to a scale that made me want to vomit.

"Hi, My names Isabella, hehe but, ah, you can call me Izzy if you want."

He looked so repulsed, Renee and I had to bite our lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

Next shy little Renee introduced herself, which earned her a nice smile from Dominic. It made my day to see the jealousy on BitchyBella's face as he turned to me, completly ignoring her and asked "So, you're Isabella, Renee and…?"

I looked at him, deciding whether he was the good looking jerk or the good looking sweetie. I couldn't decide, but before I could say my name darling little Izzy spoke up for me,

"What her? Ugh, her names Cameron. Really though. Most people just ignore her."

Dominic suppressed a smile as I raised my eyebrows at BitchyBella. "I prefer Cammie" I said and gave him a polite smile.

"Dom, would you like to explain why you came over here?" Grace asked, while sending warning glares at BitchyBella.

"Well, I don't know if you have heard, but this branch of stores has recently been passed down to me, and I was hoping to open up a new store. The only problem is that I need a manager that I can rely on to keep it running smoothly. You will have help, obviously. I have been monitoring your progress and I have decided that I can't decide. So I will do a contest. Part of this job I managing and part is designing. Please submit an application form with a scrapbook of some designs for the new summer selection and myself, grace and few other will decide. If we still cannot decide, we may pick two of you to Co-Run the store, and then the third person who stays here will also get some sort of promotion as compensation."

I was excited, this was a chance to prove to my parents that all that time I spent drawing wasn't wasted!

I had to win this. BitchyBella thinks she can win, in fact she knows that she will. It's not the managing that I want to do, it's the designing. Renee was never very interested in fashion she only worked here for that bit of extra cash. So it was down to me and BitchyBella. Honestly as long as I won the design part, I would be happy. Even if it's BitchyBella who became the manager.

"Good luck ladies." and with that, he was gone.


	2. Zach Goode

Last Chapter:

_I was excited, this was a chance to prove to my parents that all that time I spent drawing was not wasted! I had to win this. BitchyBella thinks she can win, in fact she knows that she will. It's not the managing that I want to do, it's the designing. Renee was never very interested in fashion she only worked here for that bit of extra cash. So it was down to me and BitchyBella. Honestly as long as I won the design part, I would be happy. Even if it's BitchyBella who becomes the manager._

"_Good luck ladies." and with that, he was gone._

* * *

The second I got home that day I rushed through the big oak doors, into the mahogany hallway of my house. I spied my parents in the lounge room, watching 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' and I ran in to say hello.

My mother was beautiful, she was only 43, and while that may seem old she certainly didn't look it.

She had long soft dark curls that framed her heart shaped face perfectly and they hung to the midpoint of her back. Today, they were loosely ties back in a ponytail, exposing her sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey mum," I sat down, the excitement was rising, bubbling in my chest. I could barely contain it. "Guess what? I'm being looked at for a promotion! To manager! Of my own store and I'll even get to help with the designing of the new spring collection!"

I was babbling, but I couldn't help it. I needed my mother to understand how important this was, if I could convince her, then I could convince anybody. My mother was in the cooking industry and she was also a painter in her free time. She could make _the _best chocolate mousse cakes the world has ever seen. I'm not being biased I swear, just ask Renee.

I watched her face light up as she saw my excitement and my hope. She could speak 14 languages and was a black belt in several different martial arts…plus being a chef meant she was great with a knife.

People say I take after her, maybe I do, I mean we can speak the same languages and she has been teaching me to cook ever since I was little, I suppose I even inherited her drawing skills and her talent for getting into trouble. Anyway, she smiled a heartwarming smile that would have melted the insides of even the most hardened criminal and said,

"Really? Darling that's great...Who would be your supervisor?"

"Probably Dominic Hughes, he's teaching us the ropes of managing people and how to manage a store and some other really cool things, like how to read people!

You know it's so funny, because one minute he's standing right next to you, then the next…he's gone, almost like hes a spy or something!"

She choked when I said spy, I was too busy to think on that right now so I shrugged it of as her being wierd. ifinally my father spoke up "Well kiddo, I can't say I'm not proud I suppose all that drawing paid off then?" He chuckled.

My father had the most amazing laugh in the world; it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I grinned "well I gotta go, I have to have a portfolio ready by tomorrow to be submitted!"

* * *

My room had deep purple walls; It was my favorite colour and always has been. The carpet was a creamy colour that went perfect with the chestnut brown queen bed.

We didn't live in a big house, it was four bedrooms and two stories high. It was a very old beautiful house been in my mum's family for centuries. I know every secret passageway in the house, I am an expert at hide and seek.

Know why?

I always win. If I wanted to stay hidden, I could. For hours, days, weeks even. I was a pro at blending in. Only my father could ever find me.

* * *

"Ladies, welcome. I have decided, judging on your portfolios and…other abilities. I choose Miss Morgan."

I hear BitchyBella shriek in annoyance, lots of congratulations and a gasp. It took me a moment to realize that I was standing there with my mouth open like a fish..."me?"

I couldn't believe it. We drove to a new store a few blocks away from here, and it was at that moment when my life changed forever

The most drool-worthy boy I had ever seen appeared out of nowhere. He had dark hair, but not black, and deep warm green eyes. His muscular arms sood out from underneath his black T-Shirt and his broad shoulders made me sigh.

But what caught my attention the most was his cocky little smirk as he held out his hand.

"Zach," He said in a voicec that left me too stunned to speak, I hoped he didn't notice.

I pulled myself together, smiled sweetly and replied "Cammie."

I followed him into the store, and then he said something into his watch and a section of the floor flipped around revealing a staircase…what is going on here? I wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later" Zach smirked again. Apparently I had wondered aloud.

"Have you ever wondered why your parent misses your kindergarten graduation, or your 6th birthday…"

The list went on how did he know this? I must have said that aloud again. "Spy," he said and pointed to himself.

"And so are you. Your parents did a very good job of keeping you hidden; they didn't want you to have this life you know. Your mother was the star of the Gallagher Academy, and your father the star of Blackthorne. You unfortunately are too old now to attend Gallagher, but I understand you have had training?"

I raised my eyebrows and was just about to say something witty when he lunged at me. I grabbed his wrist and just like mum taught me, I flipped him over. Now who was smirking...okay he was but still.

"Impressive. We can make a spy out of you yet."

"That would be 16 years of martial arts training, 10 years of how-to-wield-a-kitchen-knife-training. I had also been taught how to blend into the shadows by my father, he's a pavement artist. That's what my mother called him. I always thought she meant because he liked to paint of the street…guess not. How do I know I can trust you?"

He was still on the ground, I had one knew on his chest pinning him down. he cocked his head to the side and said "You don't."

For some strange reason that made me feel a whole lot better.

"Now if you would just let me up…"

I obliged. "thanks. Now we can go meet your new team mates". The room we were in seemed old, like my house. All mahogany and oak, even complete with a fireplace.

Except this was filled with high tech gadgets, television flat screens, computers, 3-D digital models of a fortress, and 3 girls about 18 or 19 years of age sitting around a wooden table, in a wooden paneled room filled with paintings of headmistresses on one side, and headmasters on the other…heads of Gallagher and Blackthorne?

The first girl was petite, maybe 5.2 or 5.3 at the most, pale skinned blue eyes and long blond hair. She introduced herself as Liz, she seemed friendly enough.

The next was Bex-call-me-Rebecca-and-you-die. She had caramel coloured skin, deep brown eyes and a vice like grip. Complete with an English accent. She was deadly I could tell.

The next and last girl was Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter. I gulped. I never got along with bitchy stuck up girls like this. She surprised me by smiling, her blue eyes shone and she seemed genuine. Her black hair was curled to perfection and her eyes highlighted with McHenry blue eye shadow.

"These are your teammates, girls this is Cammie, she has had no formal training but…" he smirked "she can hold her own in a fight pretty well. Let your training begin."


	3. Stating over

THIS CHAPTER UNDERWENT SOME MASSIVE EDITING xD let me know what you think.

* * *

My training started with an interrogation from Bex about every single little teeny detail that has ever happened in my life. It went something like this;

"Cameron Ann Morgan, 18 years old. Description: Medium length dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes. Excellent artist but completely failed music and maths." She read from my file. She was about to continue when I interrupted.

"Is stating the obvious a requirement to be a spy?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and smiling sweetly. She grinned back.

"Ha, see Mace- I told you she'd be fiesty! Now pay up." Macey just glared and refused.

"It could have been a one off thing –we still don't know-"

I bit back a grin.

"_Macey_."

Bex was in 'Bex mode' as Liz christened it. Her voice was low and deadly, her British accent sweet yet terrifying. Macey paid up. Smart girl, I thought. Bex grinned like a child at Christmas who had just received a puppy.

She grabbed me by the arm and into a super fancy room; I can't begin to describe it. On the walls were ladies from all eras in various styles of clothes; from the hoop skirts and corsets of the Victorian era to the loose gowns of the Middle Ages. I looked around in awe, the clothes fascinated me. I was contemplating what life must have been like back then when a large, elegant woman entered the room.

"Ms Morgan. My name is Madame Dabney and I am here to prepare you for your next mission."

I didn't even get time to reply when she spoke again.

"Ms Morgan, gaping like a fish is not attractive on a young lady such as yourself!" she gave me a stern glare and I was starting to be reminded of professor Umbridge...or maybe McGonagall from Harry Potter.

Oh dear...what did I do to deserve this? I wondered in my head.

The next two hours were painful. There was much sniggering behind my back as I was forced to sit in a straight back, incredibly uncomfortable 18th century chair, with my head high, learning how to 'Talk Posh' and 'Eat Elegantly'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she started rambling on in her high pitched upper class accent, "Now you use you left hand for the dining fork..." I stopped listening after about a minute.

There was a knock at the door. It was Zach. I hadn't even noticed him leave. Damn he was good. Goode, good, haha.

"Madame Dabney. Would you mind if I borrowed 'Ms. Morgan' for her debriefing? Joe insists." He smirked when he said 'Ms Morgan.' I scowled while wondering who 'Joe' was.

Reluctantly I stood up, making a big deal out of folding my napkin and brushing down my leggings. For some unknown reason I found myself thinking about BitchyBella, the In your face Bitch. Now whose cooler?

I smiled to myself and followed Zach out of the room to a high-tech HQ type room where there was a swivley chair with its back facing me. I was intrigued.

I raised my eyebrows "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you ever listen? We're 'debriefing.'" He put particular emphasis on the last word. My scowl deepened his smirk, if possible, grew even hotter. Wait-what? Hot? Did I just call Zach's smirk hot? No, I didn't. Breathe in, clear your head. I was freaking out.

"Hey! I was so listening! I mean, Madame Dabney would kill me if I wasn't." Cue my fatal flaw, pride. If he retaliated...well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

Luckily the guy in the chair suddenly swiveled around before WW3 could break out. I gasped as I saw his face. It was Uncle Joe!

"Uncle Joe?" I knew my eyebrows were furrowing and my nose was wrinkling. Unattractive I know. But hey who said I was perfect?

He stood up and smiled. He walked over opening is arms for a hug.

I laughed out loud at the expression on Zach's' face when Joe said

"Cammie! It's been so long. How are you parents? Did you pass your exams?"  
I was spared the awkward need to reply that I had mostly passed my exams (well only art but that counts as 'mostly' right?) as Zach started gaping, funally dropping his 'nothing fazes me' facade.

At first I thought he was choking, which would have been bad because he wouldn't be at all attractive when he was dead, however WW3 might just be avoided if he dies...oh the dilemma.

He quickly rearranged his face back into his trademark smirk and raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

I grinned at his face. Uncle Joe explained that I wasn't actually his niece, just a close family friend. He and my father were like brothers.

At the same time as he finished explaining the girls walked in along with three other guys I had never met before.

"Anyway thats beside the point, Cammie we need your Chameleon skills, Macey's make over skills, Liz's brain and Bex's bexness, for lack of a better word." Joe said. We all laughed at the Bex comment.

"We need you to go to New Zealand under the guise of being a group of teenagers there for Grad trip, you will be monitoring a nearby house and it's occupants for suspicious behavior.

Your covers are here. Zach, your with Cammie. Show her the ropes, make her feel at home. Macey-Nick, Liz-Jonas and Bex with Grant. Your flight leaves at midnight. Good luck.

Oh and Dominic will be there for emergency back-up. Unless you are in real danger or are compromised in any way, do not contact him. Now go learn your covers."

And with that he was gone, like a ghost leaving behind a large manila folder.

Bex rushed forwards to grab the folder and handed out the covers.

Macey's went like this:

Name: Elisabeth Rose 'Lissa' Dobrev

Age: 18

Description: Dark wavy hair streaked with blond, purple and blue colours. Blue-violet eyes. Dresses in tight clothes, often leggings or skinny jeans. Tank tops (dark colours) with leather jackets. Black strapless bikini with mini-shorts.

Personality: object of every guy's affection. Always has an opinion. Fashionista, into make up and beauty products.

* * *

Bex's cover:

Name: Zoe Samara Night

Age: 18

Description: dark skin, blue eyes. Caramel straight hair. Miniskirts, crop tops.

Personality: A party girl, sweet, loves her friends, loud, protective. Life of the party.

* * *

Liz's cover:

Name: Rebekah Marie Cameron

Age: 20

Description: Gray eyes, long blond hair. Light colours.

Personality: Genius.

* * *

My Cover:

Name: Rosalie Grace 'Allie' Hale

Description: beach-y. Shorts, tank tops, flip-flops. Light brown with blond sun streaked hair. Often in a pony-tail. Lots of bracelets.

So they were our covers, remarkably like ourselves but I suppose the best covers are close to to the truth.

* * *

The guys wouldn't tell us what their covers were, but I am sure they'd be interesting. The part that worried me was that Joe expected us to act like couples! I mean Zach was incredibly drool worth...and that smirk..*sigh* but date him! Oh I think I'd be in heaven.

I was about to hyperventilate with excitement when Macey came at me with dye and a curling iron. Totally killing the fantasy. I could see it. They would call us "Zammie".

A few hours later it was time to go. The mission had begun.


	4. The mission begins

I was pinned against the wall with my arms above my head. My captor? None other than Mr. Zach Goode.

We had finally made it to New Zealand and we decided to 'have some fun'. Now I know what all of you are thinking. But 'fun' to spies is not 'fun' to the average group of teenagers, however much I wish it could be. 'Fun' for us, means training, like an extended P&E class which I know I never took, but thats what Bex calls this.

We had all split up to do our various things. Zach and I were training, Jonas and Liz were bonding over things that only geniuses could bond over, Bex and Macey were shopping, and Grant and Nick were surfing.

We had finally found out what the guys covers were, after much begging on the twelve hour plane trip sweet little JoJo caved. We laughed so hard after we found out what they were, unfortunately the guys didn't find it as funny as we did.

Zach was now Riley and his hair was bleached blond. He looked like a proper stereotypical beach hottie. A very very hot beach hottie that is. His hair was spiked up, and he was forced out of his usual dark clothes and into boardies and flip flops. It suited him.

Grant a.k.a Jason wore jeans and a hoodie with a t-shirt underneath. His hair was gelled up a little. Bex approved, she commented that he looked like Robbie Amell.

Nick was still Nick, a very sexy stud, at least according to Macey.

He was dressed in a black button-up shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket, his hair was slicked back and his eyes were light blue.

All in all we all approved of the guys.

"Gotcha." Zach said, or rather smirked.

"Not so fast Zachy-Poo." I replied.

I leaned in as if to kiss him and then kicked out, my leg colliding with his knocking him off balance. He fell to the floor lying on his back. Cammie 1, Zach 0.

Now it was my turn to smirk. I straddled him to keep him on the floor, using this as an excuse to find out just a little bit more about him.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly his scowl turned into a grin as he did some complicated spy move and suddenly I was underneath, his hands on either side of my head, his hot breath on my face. Ifelt my heartbeat quicken.

Now it was my turn to scowl.

Refusing to accept that I was stuck, I lashed out with my hands struggling to break free. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the floor until i stopped struggling.

"You know something Zach?" I purposely dragged his name out for dramatic effect. "I don't think I like you very much. You were so perfect until you made me lose. Cammie's don't like losing." I sighed dramatically.

He smirked. Which did nothing for my confidence, I must say.

"You know Cammie," he said mirroring my tone, mocking me. "I could always let you win, but where's the fun in that? And as for perfect, well I already knew that. You're not so bad yourself. With a little improvements here and there you could be something. Nowhere near as amazing as me of course." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Zach dearest, I am sure that you find sitting on me immensely satisfying, but would you mind letting me up. I can't breathe." I smiled sweetly.

He obliged. He stood up and held out a hand. I took it. He pulled me up to my feat so hard our faces were just inches apart. We stood like that for a moment, part of me hoped he'd kiss me. I mean our covers were that we were dating. Another part said that that would complicate things. Our eyes locked.

"Ahem."

Bex was standing in the doorway. Zach abruptly let go of my hand and I did a butt-plant. Hard. Yeah that's right. I landed flat on my tiny little backside. Not a flattering move.

I glared at him while Bex laughed.

I watched Zach as he walked out of the room.

"Oh and by the way Cammie- with a little more training, I won't even have to go easy on you. Of course I will still win. Because I'm Goode."

And with that he was gone. Leaving me with my mouth gaping open like a fish staring at him in shock while Bex continued to laugh her backside off.

So much for making me feel at home I thought to myself.

I pulled myself up and headed for the showers.

A few hours later I was back at our swanky hotel where I was sharing a 1-bedroom apartment with Zach, and Bex was with Grant, Macey with Nick and Liz with Jonas.  
All us girls were sitting in a room planning our mission for tomorrow.

Our mission was to infiltrate a certain Mizz Fuller's life. How? Thats what we were trying to work out.

Suddenly Macey exclaimed,

"Hey guys look, apparently she has a daughter currently living in the States...Cam you might know her. She worked at the same store as you. There is no name listed here, well actually there is. But it's classified. Cam your friend is CIA."

* * *

A/N Any guesses as to who it is?

Xxxx Thanks to all my lovely reviewers-you really honestly truly duly make my day. I wake up every morning and check my emails and smile when I see a review. Keep it up! Liza


	5. An unexpected revelation

A/N Wow guys I'm honoured! 1570 hits! I had no idea how popular this story was!

Congrats to all those who suggested BitchyBella!

Remember Cammie's codename is Allie.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Suddenly Macey exclaimed: "Hey guys look, apparently she has a daughter currently living in the States...Cam you might know her. She worked at the same store as you. There is no name listed here, well actually there is. But it's classified. Cam your friend is CIA."

* * *

Huh. I always knew that BitchyBella was way to fake to be real. Turns out she's CIA! Apparently she was sent to watch over me...I'm still not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad.

You know how I fantasised about being with Zach? Well now I not only have to share a room with him, but a bed. You see the hotel kindly gave us a one bedroom apartment with only one bed. He didn't offer to sleep on the couch and frankly I didn't ask.

Did you know he slept shirtless? He walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of long pyjama pants, towel drying his hair...with no shirt on. His golden skin glowed and his muscles stood out...a lot. I was too stunned to speak for a moment; I was in awe of his hotness.

Any way, it was a king size bed and we decided to each have our own duvet to avoid blanket fights...not that I would mind sharing a blanket, if I could cold we could snuggle.

* * *

Our mission was to somehow infiltrate her house, we decided that it was too risky more me to go in incase BitchyBella was home. BitchyBella senior (or whatever you use for women) had a job offering as a stylist.

We thought Bex, I mean she's stealthy plus there was also a body guard opening which would have been perfect for grant but she wouldn't last a day without throttling BitchyBella...Jr or Sr.

So she was out.

That left us with Macey and Nick vs Jonas and Liz!...I wonder whose going to win, I grinned thinking it was obvious.  
The obvious choice was Nick (muscles) and Macey (Stylist-hello!). Lizzie and Jo-Jo were on tech, Bex, Zach, Grant and I took turns at being on surveillance.

We'd be chilling on the beach, walking the dog...imaginary dog that is. Joe had said no to the dog, figuring that it would be a distraction. He clearly hadn't realized the effect Zach had on me,

This wasn't only an inside job. Macey and Nick would be on the inside, Nick patrolling the house and Macey locked in a wardrobe or something. It was up to the rest of us to tail her around town. In order to remain less suspicious we were to be in groups of two and act like a couple...that I could totally do!

* * *

A few hours later, Jonas and Liz are holed up in Wonderland for Nerds, Zach and I decided to go down to the beach. We had a list of known associates and we were on the lookout for them, while at the same time trying to enjoy ourselves. It wasn't a critical mission; lives did not depend on it. I mean the lady only supposedly stole the Crown Jewels of England no biggie right?

Anyway, back to more interesting things. Like the fact that Zach was holding my hand. I knew that this was fake, but hey! That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it.

I had on a cute black halter-neck bikini with those little shorts that had a mock rainbow belt around them. Zach was just in board shorts. He was going to teach me how to surf.

Apparently BitchyBella Sr.'s buddies loved to surf...joy.

I have absolutely no idea how to surf, I really don't! So I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this. Well maybe I was thinking that Zach would have his hands on my waist...or he'd catch me bridal style if I fell. Both of those were sigh worthy moments...don't you agree?

We had done all the practice drills on land and now we were practicing in the shallows. For all intents and purposes we looked like a cute couple learning to surf. And I was extremely ok with that.

Zach put the board in the water then held out his hand to help me up. His hand was big and rough, but mine fit perfectly. He pulled just a little bit too hard so I almost ran into him. My head only went up to his chin. I growled.

"You know, for the product of to superspies you'd think you'd be taller." he mused, and then smirked.

I glared at him. As much as I would love to be in Zach's arms right now, my pride came first. I was determined to prove that I might be new, but I wasn't useless. I was about to say something witty and then get back on the board when a movement behind Zach caught my eye.

It was a middle aged man with white blond hair and pale blue eyes and a cruel face. He looked exactly like 'Severus Greene' from the list of suspects.

'Zach.' I murmured. I was standing on the board now in about ankle deep water. Now I was just a little shorter then Zach.

He frowned and looked down to meet my eyes. He was holding both my hands for support.

I looked him in the eye and smiled, keeping our covers.

"There's a man about 10m away, who looks exactly like the man from the list of known associates. He's fully clothed in a suit and I'm unsure if he's armed." My tone was light, well I hoped it was.

Suddenly a wave came and I was thrown forwards unexpectedly. Zach used this as an opportunity to turn around. He caught me then put me down in the water so that he could face the man.

We didn't have coms units because we were in the water and Liz was still working on water proof coms.

Zach's face snapped into a smirk at the sight of my seaweed soaked self. He pulled me up and declared that we were going for a walk.

Being the true 'boyfriend' that he was he pulled the seaweed out of my hair and turned it into a string for a shell bracelet which he tied around my wrist whilst watching carefully at the man.

"That's him." he said.

"He's watching us Zach. Does he know who we are?"

Zach, being the expert at multi-tasking that he is, somehow managed to keep his eyes on me while monitoring the movements of the man.

"I'm not sure. It might just be that we're unfamiliar faces. The tourists don't normally come this far down. They prefer the main beach next to the Mount... Now it's time to use our cover names ok, Allie?" he put particular emphasis on 'my' name.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, keeping up the couple appearance. We walked down the beach, picking up our towels and belongings on the way.

I was nervous; I wasn't trained to be a spy! I felt like Alex Rider when he found out that all that family-fun-time with his uncle was actually spy training- it kind of sucks. I didn't want to mess this up. These guys were all professionals. I was just some kid tagging along who'd mess everything up. And who was falling for her partner, hard.

I don't know how he picked it up, but somehow Zach seemed to sense that I was nervous. He gave me a reassuring smile and then whispered in my ear,

"You're doing great Cam. Don't worry. I won't let you mess this up. Now I need you to run and I'm going to chase you. Go straight up and run into the man. You distract him. I'll get I.D" He smirked. One day I was going to wipe that smirk right off his hot little face.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head a little regaining my confidence.

I laughed and said flirtatiously, "Catch me if you can."

And with that I was gone. I ran backwards a few steps, judging the distance between me and the man. It wasn't much. I made sure that when I turned around I would run right into him. And I did.

I started breathing heavily as if I was actually tired.

"Oh, sorry sir, I didn't see you there." I said sweetly, using my 'womanly charms' to keep his attention on me while Zach skillfully and smoothly picked his pockets. When he was done he came and stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders protectively like a jealous boyfriend.

I looked up and smiled.

"Allie, come on. Sorry for bothering you sir. Allie's just a little bit clumsy."

I decided that I would wait until later to smack him.

The man glared at us but evidentially decided we were harmless. He grunted and walked off to patrol another area of the beach.

Zach's hands were still on my shoulders. I turned around so I could face him. I didn't realize how close we were until I looked up. Cautiously I took a step back, pretending to be turning to see the ocean.

I gave him a questioning look, we couldn't talk about this here I knew but maybe he would understand.

He nodded as if to say 'mission complete'. Then he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Cammie, it's time to see what you're made of."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically. He smirked again, took my hand and said "I'm going to buy you lunch; If you can find me that is."

And with that he was gone.


	6. It all starts going sideways

Previous Chapter:

_Zach's hands were still on my shoulders. I turned around so I could face him. I didn't realise how close we were until I looked up. Cautiously I took a step back, pretending to be turning to see the ocean._

_I gave him a questioning look, we couldn't talk about this here I knew but maybe he would understand._

_He nodded as if to say 'mission complete'. Then he smirked. I rolled my eyes._  
_"Come on Allie, it's time to see what you're made of." He was still using my code name. _

_I raised my eyebrows quizzically. He smirked again, took my hand and said "I'm going to buy you lunch; If you can find me that is". And with that he was gone._

* * *

CPOV  
If I were Zach where would I go? I wondered. He was a chameleon like me, and every chameleon knows that the best way to hide is in plain sight.

List of what I would have done:

1) First, disappear without Zach watching

2) Find a clothing store and change my outfit, buy accessories to hide my face. Maybe a hat or a wig. Maybe disguise my body shape by wearing padded clothing.

3)Blend in. Or go somewhere so secluded and hard to get too Zach wouldn't ever think to look there.

Step 3 was the hardest. There are so many ways to blend in. I would've been a tourist on the beach, but that seemed too easy. Another option was that he became a worker, maybe a valet parker or a bell boy or something. None of those options seemed very Zach like.

So I did what every spy does best. I stopped, and I watched. I focused by breathing the way Bex taught me, I stood dead still observing the movement going on all around me. There was a kid with a triple flavoured Ice-Cream throwing a temper tantrum to my right, with a frantic mother trying to calm him down. To my left was the sea, surfers were running in and out of the sea, disappearing from my view as the waves swallowed them like fish. Everything seemed to slow down.

I realized exactly where I would go. Plain sight is too easy; Zach would want a challenge, something to test both his and my skills. The perfect place would be the rocky outcrop on the edge of the island off the side of the Mount (the big dormant volcano-mountain. Google Mount Maunganui it's real!). It was a dangerous area, tourist weren't supposed to go there. The entrance was blocked off. I knew that there was something on the other side of the outcrop but I didn't know what exactly. All I knew is that that is where he would be.

I grinned to myself and started moving. It was several hundred kilometers ahead of me, but I as moving quickly. Swerving in and out of the crowd, never letting my eyes wander from the target. Of course I was aware, distantly, of my surroundings. The boy had stopped crying and was now building a sandcastle, it was late now almost dark so the surfers were packing in their boards.  
The Mount was up ahead of me now. Most of it is accessible to tourists, but not this part. I walked along the track until I found the path that only a spy would be able to see. The scenery was breathtaking I had to admit. The path was lined with the grassy walls of the mount that extended into a grazing paddock for the sheep population.

The other side of the path was lined with tree's blocking my view of the beach. In-between two trees was a narrow gap that anybody else would think is natural. I knew better. I knew it led somewhere. This was the path twisted and turned forever changing its mind about what direction to go in. I ended up at the base of the mount, on an area of the beach that led off into a very narrow island that most people didn't even know existed. It was going to be hard to reach, I had to first climb the treacherous rocks, and don't laugh, face my fear of crabs.

Yes you heard me. Crabs. I hate them. Nasty pinching little devils. I had a particularly nasty experience when I was six; I was sitting on the sand when I screamed. I remember getting up and screaming my head off because there was this huge red shell with two claws sticking out of it attached to my butt. It was not one of my proudest moments, but it was certainly a story my parents never got board of telling. I felt my cheeks grow hot at the memory.

Absentmindedly I had somehow climbed over the rocks. You know those cool formation rocks that make awesome shapes? Well I just crawled through one shaped like a C. Yep, C for Cammie. If that's not cool then I don't know what is. When I was little I used to love pretending that the rocks were like a village and I would pick a rock that was sort of flat had had perfect little bumps in them for my head to be my bedroom, and other rocks that had little hidey holes to my a kitchen. Sometimes I get this melancholy feeling, I just want to go back to being a little kid in kindergarten painting with my fingers laughing at nothing.  
Up ahead, on the very point of the island, I saw a figure so still he could have been a statue. Instinctively I knew it was Zach. He was sitting there with his arms resting on his knees just looking out to the ocean. I quietly walked up and sat down behind him.

He looked a little surprised to see me. Which I'll admit, surprising Zach isn't easy I felt just a little proud at my accomplishment. I smiled.

"Nice job Gallagher Girl. How did you know to look here?" he looked at me curiously.

"One – Why do you call me that? I never even went to Gallagher!" he smirked

"And two?" I glared at him.

"Two – this is where I would have come. Hiding in plain sight is too easy. So I would have gone somewhere so secluded that you wouldn't know it was there unless you knew where to look. I came here with my mum when I was five, and I remembered her taking me here." I smiled.

"And Zach, You never answered my question." I said, waiting for an answer, half expecting him to lie or say 'it doesn't matter' like he always does when you ask him a question. But he didn't. He just looked me in the eye and said,

"To prove to you that you are just as good as any spy that did go to Gallagher. I know you won't believe me but you are Cammie. You've had all the same training, you can speak the same languages, and you can do the same moves. You were born a spy Cammie, nothing will change who you are."

When did Zach start getting so sentimental? I wondered. Once again I had wondered out loud. Oh the embarrassment.

I looked at him and saw that he was smirking. I just rolled my eyes. Way to ruin the moment. But then he did something that made up for that. He shuffled closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I swear it was the perfect size for my head, like it was meant for me.

We sat there for a while, letting the quiet rhythm of the waves seduce us. Eventually Zach looked at his watch. Though I know he didn't need to, his internal clock was spot on. He stood up, glanced around and held out a hand to pull me up.

"You swear you're not going to drop me this time?" I said eyes wide at the memory.

And yes he smirked. Then chuckled. "I swear on my life not to let go of your hand Gallagher Girl, now come on."

I took his hand, watching him through narrowed eyes. But I took his hand. He didn't drop me. The best part was, he after I was standing, he still didn't let go of my hand. He showed me a shortcut on how to get back to the mainland without climbing the rocks again.

We talked and laughed the whole way, him smirking me eye rolling. It seemed to be our signature thing. A part of me wondered if this was just a part of the cover. The flirting, the smirking the hand holding, how much of it was real? The dreamer in me said it was real – I mean he was calling me Cammie not my cover name. The more rational part said that falling for a spy is bad. The internal battle began. Guess who won? The dreamer of course. I must really be falling hard for this guy. I'd never really thought of any guy the way I think of Zach. I knew we had developed a bond and I knew it defiantly was not a brother-sister type. I'd had guy friends for sure, but nothing like this. I was out of my element, but I was enjoying it.

Suddenly Zach stopped, picked up one of those cool red flowers native to New Zealand –the Pohutukawa or something? - And placed it in my hair.

I smiled. Zach brushed a stray curl out of my eyes and out of nowhere dipped me. His face was so close now, only inched away from mine. I wondered if he could feel my pulse racing as my heart sped up. And then he kissed me.

I prayed to God that, if this was a dream, I wouldn't wake up. His kiss was soft and sweet, a perfect first kiss. I placed my hands around his neck, not sure and not caring where this was going. His arms tightened their hold on me and he gently pulled back, eyes closed. I knew my pulse would be off the charts, my breath coming in labored gasps. I really hoped he didn't notice. And then he dropped me. Keeping to his promise, one hand still tightly held mine. I yelled in frustration. What sort of guy kisses your then drops you!

He smirked at my reaction, still holding my hand he said "Gallagher Girl," and shook his head like I was missing something. He pulled me up a little too hard accidentally-on-purpose style so I kind of crash landed on his chest. He didn't even flinch he just pulled me closer so our foreheads were touching.

Then of course, somebody had to ruin the moment. Just when he was about to kiss me again. Typical.

Out of nowhere six men-in-black charged in. Zach spun me out of his grip so we could fight.

I punched the first guy in the nose and round housed another in the head.

I stuck napotine patches on both. I swirled around to see how Zach was doing. Mistake number Uno. I felt a shattering blow in my side and I realized that I had been kicked -hard, maybe even broken ribs hard. I gasped out loud. Zach had taken down his three guys already, I flipped the guy who kicked me and Zach finished him off.

He glanced at me; I was sitting on the ground. I placed my hand on my side and saw blood. What the hell? It was then I realized that he had had spiked shoes on. I grunted and stood up painfully aware of my injury.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No not really," I drawled. "I mean there's some blood, a broken arm, several bruised ribs... It doesn't hurt at all" I glared at Zach. He picked up the sarcasm.

He sighed and came over to survey the damage.

"Take your shirt off." he said.

"What?" I said, still in shock.

He sighed again.

"I need to see the wound Cammie."

He then noticed how my left arm was hanging limply at my side, but at an odd angle. I breathed deep trying to control the pain. I wasn't very good at it.  
I glared at him until he realized that I wasn't going to be able to take it of myself. Wow, I thought, this isn't going to be awkward at all. I fumed silently cursing myself for getting hurt. I really was the weakest link.

He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket and began efficiently cutting away at my favourite shirt.

He growled when he saw the cut. It was then that I knew it was nasty. I was fighting to stay awake. Zach used the pieces of my shirt, leaving me in my bikini, to clean the wound with salt water. It stung. I gasped and grabbed Zach's arm for support. He glanced at me with concern. Then I passed out.

The next time I woke up I was in the hotel room. Zach was nowhere to be seen. I had bandages on my arm. I could move it so I knew it wasn't broken however my ribs hurt like hell. The bandages on my side were all bloody and needed changing.

I winced as I sat up. There was a note on the table:

Chameleon  
Gone to get supplies. Peacock and Dagger are inside. All is good. Duchess and Greek God are following up a lead. Bookworm and Geek are doing what they do best.  
Do not even think about getting out of bed. Move a muscle and I will unleash Peacock on you. No jokes.  
Be back soon.  
Don't worry.  
If I'm not back by 11am than worry.  
Goode  
X

I sighed knowing better than to disobey a direct order from Zach. That plus the indefinite fear I felt when he said he'd release Macey on me. I checked the time. My internal clock was out of whack. It was 10.45am Saturday. I'd been out for nearly 24 hours. Zach was cutting it fine to get home.

I heard a voice call my name in the kitchen and I knew it was Zach. I sighed in relief.

He came into the room. It was then I realized that I had pyjamas. Not just any old pyjamas, but pyjamas a la Macey. That means lace. I groaned.

I rubbed my eyes as Zach came and sat beside me. He tossed me a bottle of water which I skillfully caught with one hand.  
"Ok, Cam. You're not allowed out of bed for another day at least. Your arm wasn't broken but twisted pretty badly. Oh and if you're wondering about your clothes, Macey changed them, not me. So don't worry." I blushed as he smirked.  
Just as he opened his mouth the phone rang. He put it on speaker.

The voice laughed menacingly

"My dear Cammie. If you ever want to see your beloved parents again I suggest you do exactly as I say."

I paled. I didn't know the voice, all I knew is that it scared me. It sounded like a woman. Zach squeezed my hand reassuringly. He looked as though he recognized the voice.

"Do not tell anybody about this phone call. I know your little friends Sutton and Castle have bugged your phone, but unless you want your parens to die I suggest you tell them to back off. I want my son back. Turn yourself and my son in to the house 249a on Ocean beach road by noon May 25. No tricks. Come unarmed. Abort your mission. It's as simple as that Cammie. I shall hope to see you then. Enjoy your stay."

She hung up.

I looked at Zach. He looked at me.

"Cam," he started, hesitating. "There's something I have to tell you."


	7. The Plot Thickens

A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed

**CammieGG; STephanieK; F0r3v3rstr0n9; bookworm121197; cookieluver15; call me crazy cuz I am; flipstar 1; rabbitlavel; XXxIsn'tthatironicxXX; SpanishGallagherGirl; alondraasnts**

BTW check out **MaryClumsykatherines** stories – pure genius :)

* * *

_**CPOV**_

"Cam," he started, hesitating. "There's something I have to tell you."

Just as he opened his mouth to talk, we were interrupted. Typical.

"Don't tell her Zach! We promised Mr. Solomon we wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary." Bex said a warning was clear in her voice. She glared at Zach. Grant sauntered in behind her, clearly staying out of this one.

Normally, when Bex and Zach face off, I'm in fits of laughter. But not this time. This time it was about me.

Keeping my tone controlled I said calmly "Bex pretend to be me. Stamp your foot and stalk out the door. Make sure to slam it. Grant, pretend to be Zach –follow her."

They looked at me oddly but could tell that I wasn't messing around. I knew Bex heard the undercurrent of anger in my voice.

So they did. As soon as they were out of the room I told Zach to lock the door.

"You realise that a locked door won't keep them out long, right?" he said, eyebrows perfectly arched.

I shrugged.

"It'll do for now. Now what were you going to tell me, Zach? Tell me everything. If you need a place to start, try the beginning."

He met my defiant gaze, dark blue meets deep green. It was all I could do not to get lost in his eyes.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. It was a king sized bed so there was plenty of room.

"This was only meant to be a short mission…your parents contacted the CIA – that's us – to get you out of town. There is this organization called the Circle of Cavan and they were coming after you, so they told us to get you out. And we did. The woman that we have under surveillance is a Circle operative, or at least she has done business with them. We assume that she placed her daughter close to you to keep the Circle informed, although we won't know for sure until we finish talking to her. I mean, she is CIA but she could be a mole."

He shrugged and looked at me. I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"Apparently the COC is targeting you, but nobody knows why. There isn't much more to it than that, Gallagher Girl." He met my gaze. I was fuming. He hadn't told me everything, he was holding something back.

"Were you ever going to tell me Zach? Or were you just going to keep me in the dark my whole life huh? Why do people think that ignorance is bliss, it's not. This _circle _has my parents. And I am going to do everything I can to get them back with or without your help. This is my _parents_; I can't just sit back and do nothing my whole life. Nobody ever tells me anything but that's about to change. I'm the daughter and Rachel and Mathew Morgan, the CIA legacy's, not just some girl who you picked up off the streets. I know that the only reason I am here is because of my parents. I need them and I need to prove that I'm not just 'Rachel and Matt's daughter'. I'm the Chameleon. I'm Cammie and this is my life."

I was half crying, half yelling at this point. Zach just came and sat next to me holding me close burying his face in my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms tightened around my waste keeping me steady.

"Gallagher Girl. You were never just _some girl_ to me. The original reason we came to you was because of your parents, but you are so much more than that. You don't need to prove anything, Gallagher Girl. I swear to you that I will do everything I can to get your parents back safely."

It wasn't roses, nor was it a cheesy love confession, but it was the most romantic thing anybody had ever said to me. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. This time, it was real. Not just a cover.

We sat like that for a while before I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days we were busy preparing to go home. Macey and Nick were staying here to get more info on the elusive BitchyBella Sr. while Bex, Zach, Grant and me were on a new search and rescue mission involving seduction, lying, interrogations and of course, the invasion. All of this would be taking place in none other than my hometown Roseville Virginia.

My cast eventually came off and my ribs healed over. As far as I was concerned, I was fine. Zach on the other hand, wasn't letting me out of his sight. I always had to be with either him, Bex or Grant. I felt suffocated.

We debriefed with Joe back at Gallagher Academy. We were told that the go-to guy for getting information would be at the local nightclub on Friday nights. Can you guess what our mission was? Yep, infiltrate the nightclub, get his attention (Bex's job) and get the location while the rest of us mingle and cover her back. Bex was thrilled, she was a natural flirt and she loved a chance to play dress up. I knew Macey was fuming at not being here.

Liz had come over temporarily just for this mini-mission, Macey had sent her back as she wasn't really needed. Bex had all but dragged her out of the room to the local shops to go dress shopping. I was just about to follow when a hand caught my wrist and gently pulled me away.

Zach guided me upstairs to my room where I saw a large box sitting on the bed.

"Open it." That was all he said. I looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and pointed towards the box expectantly.

Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the box and gasped.

It was a beautiful floor length dark blue ball gown that matched my eyes perfectly. It was strapless and it had a decorative over the shoulder strap made of rhinestones. The dress was figure hugging to just above the waist where it flowed down in little waves. It reminded me of the ocean. The top was dark blue but it faded into a pale blue on the bottom. "

"Zach." I breathed, unsure of how to proceed. "This is ball gown."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'no duh' look but offered no explanation.

"Put it on, Gallagher Girl. We're going to a ball."

***Time Skip***

A few hours later, Bex was in a club extracting information, while Zach and I were at a ball.

Yes a ball. I still didn't know why, Zach wouldn't tell me. All I can say is that that boy cleans up real nice.

"So, Gallagher Girl" he said, smirking. "Care to dance?"

He grabbed my hand and twirled me onto the dance floor before I had a chance to answer. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Zach" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder while he held the other one. "Care to tell me why we're here and not with Bex?"

He arched his eyebrows seemingly unfazed. I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks as he held my gaze intently. He spun me around and pulled me close, never letting go of my hand while keeping his other firmly planted on my waist. He bent down, just as I thought he was about to kiss me again a voice tapped me on the shoulder. Zach's eyes met mine once again he knew something I didn't. He glared at the body behind the voice and reluctantly let me go keeping his arm on my waist while dropping my hand and turning me so I stood by his side.

I glared at Zach but he wasn't watching me. His eyes were on the woman with a green masquerade mask that had COC written on in.

"Well Cammie – I can call you Cammie right? You can call me-well that doesn't matter right now."

She smiled a cold smile that held no trace of laughter only anger. A maniacal flame was present in her eyes and it sent a chill down my spine. Instinctively, Zach pulled me tighter and slightly behind him. She registered the move and I swear I saw her eyes narrow.

"I have information on your parents Cammie and I suggest you follow me quietly or I will take you by force. Zach sweetheart, let her go." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at Zach and he growled in response. I was starting to get freaked out –who was this woman? Why had everybody in the room suddenly surrounded us?

Then they attacked.

The last thing I felt before I blacked out was somebody jamming a needle into my arm.

I saw Zach fall beside me. Then the world went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Who do you think the woman is? Place your theories and your ego-boosting praise in the little review box below!**

**Xxx NOW go boost my ego! My heads not quite big enough yet...**

**THANKS SPANISHGALLAGHERGIRL FOR BETA-ing this chapter xxxx**

1. Introducing Cammie Morgan2. Zach Goode3. Stating over4. The mission begins5. An unexpected revelation6. It all starts going sideways7. The Plot Thickens8. Fun time woth Catherine Goode9. AN and preview

Posting as: Lizaluvsdoggies


	8. Fun time woth Catherine Goode

A/N:

I tried not to make this chapter too graphic...sorry if you don't like it.

BTW ANYBODY INTERESTED IN DOING _**FANART**_ FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE TELL ME! Cuz I can't draw...lol.

Ok this chapter is dedicated to Bookworm who nearly made me die from happiness when I read her review! So thank you so much. I freaking love you. I hope you like this chapter xxx

**THANK YOU MY AMAZING BETA Don't Forget About Me (previously SpanishGallagherGirl) who said up until 1am to beta this for me. I took all of your suggestions I owe you SO much!**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_I glared at Zach but he wasn't watching me. His eyes were on the woman with a green masquerade mask that had COC written on in._

"_Well Cammie – I can call you Cammie right? You can call me-well that doesn't matter right now."_

_She smiled a cold smile that held no trace of laughter only anger. A maniacal flame was present in her eyes and it sent a chill down my spine. Instinctively, Zach pulled me tighter and slightly behind him. She registered the move and I swear I saw her eyes narrow._

"_I have information on your parents Cammie and I suggest you follow me quietly or I will take you by force. Zach, sweetheart, let her go." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at Zach and he growled in response. I was starting to get freaked out –who was this woman? Why had everybody in the room suddenly surrounded us?_

_Then they attacked._

_The last thing I felt before I blacked out was somebody jamming a needle into my arm._

_I saw Zach fall beside me. Then the world went black._

* * *

I groaned and tried to sit up. My body was stiff and the events of the ball flooded back to me slowly. I realised that somebody had knocked me out and the stuff was still leaving my system. I calculated in my head that there must have been a minimum of 24 hours since I blacked out however I couldn't be sure.

I managed to drag myself up the wall and lean my back against it. My head was spinning and my eyes were cloudy. There was a nagging thought at the back of my mind, but however hard I tried it kept slipping out of reach.

My vision finally cleared and I found myself looking into a concerned pair of tired green eyes calling my name._Zach, _I thought.

Instinctively, my arms reached out and latched themselves around his neck pushing my forehead against his. I breathed his name quietly and opened my eyes. I hadn't realised I closed them.

"Zach...where _are_we?" He helped me to my feet and put his finger to his lips. There must be bugs in the room. I looked around. We were in a bare, brick cell-type room.

It appeared to perhaps be the basement or cellar of a very old house, maybe from the Victorian age or something. I immediately started to look for a way out. The only _obvious_way out was the door, but I had no doubts that that would be guarded and not an option. I stared at the wall naively hoping for it to suddenly reveal a secret way out. It didn't. I don't think there was a camera in the cell, only a listening device.

Suddenly the door opened and the dark room was lit with a brilliant light that temporality blinded me. But not before I saw a certain patch of bricks made of a more modern type and of a lighter colour to the others on the far left wall. I looked at Zach and he met my eyes, nodding almost imperceptibly.

I turned to see who had opened the door. It was the woman from the ball. However instead of a ball gown, she had on a tight fitting white shirt with "COC" in big bold lettering written on it and a pair of skinny black jeans with knee high boots. The boots had a deadly heal on them and I knew she concealed a knife or two in them. Her hair was loose and fell down her back in a mass of dark curls. Her piercing green eyes forced me to do a double take. For a moment I thought I was looking into Zach's eyes. He was suddenly at my side, standing next to me with his arm around my waist protectively. Normally I would have gotten mad that the guy in the relationship thought he had to 'protect me' like I was a damsel in distress or something. However, with Zach, I knew it wasn't like that. He had so little people in his life that he was afraid to lose them, the way he held me was more for his benefit then mine. He was reassuring himself that I was still there, that I wasn't an illusion and I wasn't gone. And also because he knew Uncle Joe would _never_ let him live if anything happened to me. Not to mention what Bex, Macey and Liz would do to him. I almost laughed out loud at the concept of the girls on a murder mission with Zach stung up in chains looking absolutely terrified. And rightly so, those girls were dangerous enough on their own...but together? That would not be a pretty sight.

I turned my attention back to the woman and found myself thinking that she looked like Zach...the dark hair, the green eyes...they both had the same proud features and the powerful aura that radiated off of them that could either make you feel very safe or very scared. That nagging memory chose the worst moment to come back. I gasped in shock as I registered the facts.

Zach knew this woman, and this woman knew Zach.

The uncanny resemblance

In the ransom note the woman demanded that she '_wanted her son back'_

She was Zach's mother. This was a set up. Zach was a traitor.

My head started spinning again and my knees went weak. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to fall for the enemy. I started gaping unattractively as my brain processed the thought. The rational side of me said that I didn't know anything, that I could have it all wrong. The panic in me went into overdrive convincing me that Jo must have made a mistake. The internal war raged on and tried to shut it out knowing that if I didn't I would faint.

"You're Zach's mum." I said simply. I looked from Zach to the woman and back again watching their reactions. Zach's face ranged from shock to surprise to worry –worry about what I couldn't tell. Profiling was not my area of expertise. The woman smirked triumphantly but I cut her malicious laughter off.

I turned on Zach. I tried to keep my composure as calm as possible, to clamp down on my inability to breathe, dismiss the swirling whirlpool of emotions that had me sick to my very core. I knew my eyes betrayed my hurt and anger but I didn't have time to worry about that now.

"Please tell me this wasn't a set up. Please tell me I'm wrong." I whispered hoarsely.

Zach closed his eyes like he was in pain "Gallagher Girl-"

"Cammie. My _name_is Cammie."

"Please listen to me. You have to trust _me."_

"Trust you! Zach, I barely know _anything_about you. I don't even know who you are. You know everything about me probably more than I know." He cut me off my pressing his lips to mine quickly and gently.

"Cammie, follow the plan. _You don't know anything._" He whispered urgently so she couldn't hear.

I gave an imperceptibly nod and then I slapped him hard across the face and pushed him away from me.

"Oh dear," the woman said sarcastically. "I told you that nobody could ever love you, Zach. Now," She motioned with her fingers to the men in black behind her. "Grab her and take her to _the room_."

"Oh and Cammie dear, called me Catherine." She smirked looking scarily like a female Zach. The thought made me shudder.

I was taken to another near empty white room, this one though had chains connected to the wall, and a small table with what looked like surgical instruments meticulously laid out. I knew what this was for. I knew what those instruments did. I noticed one of the walls was covered in that one way glass, I couldn't see anything from this side but I knew there were people on the other side who were just watching this little scene, knowing they were invisible.

I struggled with all my might but it was no use. I managed to land a good kick right _there_on Man-In-Black 1 much to Catherine's annoyance. Her scowl only deepened my satisfaction. I figured that I was going to pay for it but it would be worth it.

I was roughly pushed against the wall and my hands were shackled in the crucifix position against it. I had a chain with a ball on it around my feet to ensure that I couldn't kick -believe me, I tried.

I closed my eyes and felt the first blow to my head. It hit home and it hit hard. My head slammed into the wall and I felt the blood trickle down my bruised face and drip on to the floor. There was no way in hell that I would give them the satisfaction of being in pain. So I opened my eyes putting all of the hate and anger I could muster in my gaze. Running the risk of sounding clichéd, I thought that if looks could kill they'd have no chance. That knowledge caused me to smile which only aggravated them further. I don't know how long they hit me for. All I know is that I refused to scream; even when his foot slammed into my lower abdomen pushing my whole body into the white marble behind me, leaving even more bloodstains.

"How does it feel, to know that your life could be the one life that either saves or destroys at least 20 other lives? You see your dear father has some information I want, names to be precise. However he refused to give them to me, so we resorted to the good old fashion attack-those-he-loves plan. I'm afraid to say your mother won't last the night. She put up a brave fight, I'll give her that. But when I play games, I play to win." She spoke slow and with confidence, like she chose the words that she knew would hurt me the most. I growled in response and lashed out hitting anything I could find. My resistance was still going strong, at the moment there were no major wounds, just minor cuts and some nasty bruises. But it wouldn't last forever.

"Now tell me, how does it feel to be so utterly alone? Betrayed by the ones you loved. Falling for my son was not your smartest move." She chuckled- a sound that sounded like a mix between a dying cat and a pig.

She put her fingers under my chin and I bit them. She tutted and turned to walk out the door but not before saying:

"Do you really think Zach cares if you die?" I inhaled a sharp breath and said, "I honestly couldn't care less." And she left.

The days, or at least I think they were days, went on. Every day she came back with more taunts bringing new goons to play with all the time. Today, after maybe a week, she brought knives.

My clothes were in tatters, there was blood everywhere dripping from wounds on my head, arms and legs especially where the chains cut in. I hadn't been fed since before the ball nor had I had any water.

I was tired, I was sore and I was not in the mood for more of her taunts. Using what little strength I had left I thrashed about in the chains. It didn't accomplish anything but it did make Catherine scowl, which was a bonus.

"I think it's time for the people who love you to watch you squirm. Beatings are getting us nowhere, so it's time to take it up a notch." The way she said it was so sickly sweet it made me want to puke. Not for the first time I wondered just _who_was behind that window and _why_she wanted me. All of this for a bunch of _names_? Whatever those names meant to her, I sure as hell was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

She had her goons restrain me tighter against the wall so I could barely move. My arms were spread out wide and my legs wrapped together.

When she was satisfied that I was unable to cause her any harm she came closer brandishing _very_sharp, shiny 6 inch blade.

She came face to face with me and held out one of my arms. She placed the tip of the knife on my wrist and I gasped. This knife was cold, almost like it was made from ice. She smiled like a deranged psycho killer as she dug the blade in just a little deeper.

She whispered so softly I barely heard her and she ran the blade along my arm stopping at the elbow. I watched the blood weep from the open wound. It was all I could do not to scream the pain in my arm was so intense. It felt like somebody had set fire to it. It was hot one minute and ice cold the next.

"If you think this is painful, wait until I dig it in deeper." She laughed manically.

She jabbed the knife in further just missing a blood vessel. Tears leaked uncontrollably from my eyes and I wished that the pain would stop. I shivered involuntarily, much to her amusement.

The worst part about this type of torture wasn't the actual blade, it was the wait in between and the silence that came with it; the waiting for the next blade to slice my arms like pizza, the silence in between the taunts and my screams. It gave me time. Time in a situation like this gives you time to think about things like where my parents were, and what was happening to Zach and the others. It gave me time to register the pain and wish to be anywhere but here. The pain was a distraction, but it also reminded me that I was still alive. Still breathing. And that gave me hope.

I couldn't help but wonder who was behind that window. Not for the first time I found myself staring at it.

Catherine had had her 3 hours of slicing and dicing and my arms now resembled waterfalls of pure red blood falling slowly onto the ground below, leaving smears of the wall behind.

I was too weak from blood loss to even be able to think straight, let alone stand up, so when she had her goons unhooks me from the wall I collapsed into the foetal position unable to move.

My broken ribs ached painfully with every breath I took and I buried my head in my arms so I couldn't see. All I could hear was the eerie screeching of the knives as the collided with the knife sharpener mixed in with her deranged howl as I was once more alone.

I started humming 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

I wasn't sure how I had gotten here. One moment I was an ordinary 19 year old girl who had ambitions to be a fashion designer just working in a local shop, the next I'm in a cold empty room weak and helpless being tortured. I didn't know what had happened to my parents, or even if they were alive. I didn't know who the hell BitchyBella was and whether she was good or evil, I didn't know what had happened to Bex and the others, I had no clue what was going on with Zach. I didn't even know if anybody knew I was missing.

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

I couldn't stop the tears, and my body shook with my despaired sobs. I knew that this was the breakdown that everybody had been waiting for, and after God-knows how many weeks they got it. I could feel eyes on me, just watching and waiting through the glass.

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

I knew I had to be careful with my actions, not that I could do much. I needed to be on guard all the time. I tried to sit up and wipe away the tears, trying to be strong. If what she said was true, than that little break down could have been the end of everything. If the Circle wanted those names then I would do everything in my power to keep them out of their hands. I had to conserve what energy I had left and not give Catherine the idea that she was winning.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes_

I had to be ready for whatever came my way. I tried to control my racing heart. I looked around the room slowly hoping for a way out, naively wanting a rescue party like they have in movies. I listened carefully for anything, anything at all but either these walls were soundproof or this corridor was deserted.

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

My hands were still shackled together but I wouldn't have been able to escape anyway, I lacked the energy. I was defiantly skinnier than I was when I first came here, though looking at my bony wrists it wasn't a good skinny.

They had taken a fancy to playing music when they had their little torture house fun time sessions with me, maybe it was to drown out my screams or for their own pleasure I don't know. For some reason it helped me disconnect from the punches, and the cuts and the verbal abuse. But something about this day was different.

I had no idea what time it was, the only light came from the small lamp on the ceiling. There was no window or source of natural light to indicate the time. My internal clock was messed up, but I figured that it was day time because if it was night they would be asleep.

Catherine came in as usual hurling both physical and verbal abuse at me, messing with my head over and over again trying to drive me insane. So insecure and withdrawn that I would become like the living dead.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

She leaned close and raked her nails down my tender skin, she hissed menacingly

"Did you know that on the other side of that glass is your dear daddy? And that all he has to do is join the circle and give us the list and you'll be free? How's that for fatherly love! He's willing to watch his daughter _die_ for names! He already lost his wife, I presume he figures the world is better off without you. How does that feel? It's been nearly two weeks and you've lost Zach –he decided to be a good boy and come back to mummy- and your friends still haven't arrived. You're all alone Cammie. Join us and maybe, just maybe you won't be so alone." She smiled, and for a moment, I could've sworn it was genuine. I scowled and she evidently took that to mean 'no'.

I prayed that Zach was safe, he may be a traitor but that doesn't change how I feel, it just adds the confusion of a very 'I love you but I hate you' type relationship. I swear the amount of feelings I was feeling would have been enough to-

"Your father hates you Cammie, your mother is dead. Your friends have deserted you. You. Are. All. Alone."

Relief came in the form of being hit so much I was knocked out cold, leaving me no time to ponder of what she had just told me.

In my unconscious state, my subconscious took over. Most people assume that you are not aware of anything when you're out. Strictly speaking I suppose that is partly true. You are not aware of your surroundings but you are most certainly aware of your own thoughts, especially when your thoughts turn into nightmares. It took me a while to realise that my nightmares were _my reality._They were memories of the hope I had when I first came here, memories of my friends, of my old life and some of my new life. I dreamed my parents were dead, I saw my mother's lifeless body that quickly changed to mine. Her mourners became my mourners, my father's face shifted into Zach's face. Both devoid of emotion, stony faced and head held high.

Some people say that girls choose men who are like their fathers. I tried comparing Zach to my dad.

Similarities:

Both were chameleons, unbeatable.

Both were strong and would do anything to keep the ones they loved safe.

Both were incredibly handsome.

Differences:

Zach's _mother_ was a spy, the head of this branch of the Circle no less and he didn't know who his father was; my father's parents owned a ranch in Nebraska and knew _nothing_about the spy world.

Zach had green eyes my father had blue. His eyes were the same colour as mine. But that is trivial.

Zach was a closed book, locked and bound shut. My father was always smiling and always had a good story to tell.

My subconscious couldn't come up with anything else, but it seemed that they were reasonably similar.

I dreamed that strong hands were lifting me up, careful of my wounds. I dreamed that I was being carried out of the cell I was kept in, my chains removed. In my dream I woke up and looked into the eyes of none other than Zach. Beside him was a girl I recognised as BitchyBella. _Was this a conspiracy against me?_I wondered.

Dream Zach whispered, "You're safe now." He kissed my forehead and walked through the never ending halls of my captive house, finally reaching light. I couldn't help but bury my face into his chest because I wasn't used to such brightness. He put me down gently in the backseat of a waiting car then he turned around and left. BitchyBella sat next to me and smirked before applying first aid. A shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and started the car. I recognised the figures voice, but I couldn't place it. All I knew is that this voice made me feel safe. After a while of driving I realised who it was.

Dream me whispered hoarsely "-"

Before the dream could continue any further I was woken up with a nasty sensation of ice cold water being dumped on me causing a searing pain in by bleeding cuts. A part of me wished that if I opened my eyes, my dream would be real, I would be free.

I opened my eyes and almost cried in relief to find out that it wasn't Catherine and her goons again.

Instead of Catherine, I looked up from my foetal position into another _very_familiar face and I scowled.

**A/N**

**So, got any ideas on what Zach's plan is? Who is the mystery person at the end? Has Zach really joined the circle, did he plan for Cammie to get kidnapped and tortured?**

Over 3500 hits! woot woot.

Check out my Harry Potter stories (and review!) too please

**Xxx I love y'all**! **xxX**


	9. AN and preview

To dear readers (if I have any left!)

I am so so so sooo sorry for going...4 months? With no update. I've been focusing on my my Harry Potter stories (check them out!) and RL takes over.

IF I GO MORE THAN A MONTH WITH NO UODATES I WANT YOU ALL TO PM ME AND NA ME UNTIL I UPDATE!

Anyway I'm also sorry for this A/N. i just wanted to say that the next chapter is nearly ready to be sent to be beta (it wil be between 2-3000 words. Its 2K atm.) and so it should be up soon.

Secondly, I reread the first chapter and winced. My writing has improved so much since I wrote that, plus its grammer is terrible and becuase it was the chapter ai adopted, it was written in present tense (wtf!) So I'm editing that, the grammer, putting in in past tense and making it better. If you want to reread it (ill let you know when its done) and tell me what you think that'd be great! You might have to PM me though, if you've already reviewed.

Here's a teaser for the next chapter: its my favouite moment.

_You know that feeling that you get when you are forced to listen to something so sick and disgusting that you just want to throw up? Well thats how I was feeling._

_The twisted, satisfied smile on her face, combined with the sickly sweet scent of her perfume and the stench of her breath on my face was enough to trigger my reaction._

_I vomited,_

_All over her expensive Prada heels._

_All over her spotless suit._

_All over her face._

_I felt like a Slytherin, taking such pleasure in hearing her scream, even if it did make me go deaf. I laughed, my shoulders were shaking, my eyes were watering. It had been ages since I last laughed like this. I sneaked a look sideways at her goons and the expression of utter horror mixed with guilt and fear for resisting the urge to laugh only made me laugh harder. _


	10. The REAL chapter 10

A/N

**Warnings**: Sarcasm and very very very angsty (Wouldn't you be if you were in Cammies position?).

This isn't rainbows and unicorns, more like Voldemort and monsters under the bed and a Zombie apocolypse all rolled into one. If you can't handle it, don't read.

**Tell me if you think the rating should go up or if I should make it a little less intense**. Please read the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

"Renee. You have got to be kidding me." I scowled. "What the heck are you doing here? This is the COC base..." my voice trailed off as I realized what this meant.

Renee, my best friend from my civilian days, was a spy. Not only a spy but working for the one terrorist organization that just so happends to want me dead. Sweet, naive, innocent little Renee. I started shivering, partly from the cold and partly from the shock.

I didn't even want to begin thinking bout how the heck she ended up working for them, or how long she had been COC for.

I spat in her general direction.

She laughed maliciously. "All these years that we've been friends, everybody thought I was just a pathetic, quiet shy little girl. Nobody cared whether or not I was even in the room."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but she cut me off with a sadistic laugh.

"It's funny, everybody thought that Bella would be the problem...her mother works for the COC you know." She paused for a moment to study my face. She smiled like a child on christmas and her tone turned mocking. "I do believe you are well aquainted with her mother, Catherine, no?"

Her laugh was so deranged and so mental it made my blood run cold.

A dream, thats what this was, a nightmare. My subconscious playing up on me. Renee wasn't really here, she couldn't be right? She's still sweet little, invisible Renee, the civilian, my best friend. Right?

I was aware that my mouth was probably gaping like a fish but I was too shocked to close it.

Zach had a sister? BitchyBella no less.

I was well aware that I didn't actually know Zach that well, but still, a heads up would've been nice.

I thought back to when we first got here. Zach had said, "Follow the plan," but what plan? I had nodded because I didn't know what else to do, then proceeded to slap him because He was being his usual vague self.

Words cannot describe how satisfying it was to finally slap _The Zach Goode_. Nobody slaps 'The Goode,' yet I did. I chuckled quietly at the memory.

I still really liked, maybe even loved Zach. The pain in his eyes when I had said I didn't trust him seemed genuine enough, but he was a master spy _and_ he had a psychopath for a mother, so who knows?

Who wants to believe that when a hot, sexy and mysterious boy takes an interest in an invisible, plain chameleon like me, that it was all a scam? That it was fake? Not me. Call me delusional but really, the idea of being used does nothing for a girls self esteem.

I clung on to the hope that he was a secret double agent, playing his mother while working for the CIA. And that maybe, just maybe, what we had was real.

I few tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes. I let them fall. I wasn't ashamed to cry for my losses.

I didn't know what to do. I was too weak from blood loss to try and fight my way out of here, and I just didn't have the energy to think of escaping anymore.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up painfully. I seemed to be doing that a lot, waking up in pain. Somebody, a new guard I presumed, had chucked a sealed envelope at my feet. I refused to take the bait. Not that I had the strength to crawl and open it anyway.

"Look." The Evil Guard Of Doom said gruffly. I narrowed my eyes. I never did appreciate being told what to do. It tended to bring out my inner snark.

"Bring me food and then we'll talk."

See what I mean?

He growled impatiently. There was another guy in the room, younger than the Evil Guard Of Doom. Maybe in his early 20's? I called him the Evil Greek God of Impending Pain and Hotness. He certainly had the looks for it. Sigh, why are evil guys so hot?

EGG (Evil Greek God - Seriously, he could rival Grant in terms of looks!), as I called him, smirked and lazily folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Last time I checked, you were the prisoner and we were in charge. As much as I admire your spunk I'm afraid you're in no position to bargain, Sweetheart." He smirked, putting as much false sweetness in his voice as possible.

He didn't smirk like Zach did. Zach's smirk was drop dead sexy and full of confidence (cough cocky cough) but EGGs smirk was just...cruel.

Sexy, definitely. I mean with his dark hair, well defined jaw line and piercing blue eyes, how could it not be? But there was something hungry in his expression. Definitely evil.

I chuckled. Why is it that all of my thoughts seemed to turn back to Zach? Even locked up in the deepest, darkest prison trapped in my own nightmare, where Zach could just very well be Mr. Resident Evil, he still invaded my brain.

He was like an intoxicating drug. A very good intoxicating drug mind you.

I feigned hurt. "Ouch. Here was little old me thinking I was the Guest of Honor! When did I get demoted?" I glared at him.

"Snarky little thing aren't you? I thought pretty girls with blonde hair and blue eyes were supposed to be angels not devils." He observed, a twisted smile playing at the edges of his lips. I resisted the urge to shudder.

"Yeah well, spending however many days or weeks or whatever its been since you stuck me on this hole tends to have that effect on people." I flashed him an innocent smile. "Now about that food?"

"Come on Princess, be a good little girl and you might get rewarded." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I openly gagged.

"The very sight of you disgusts me." I replied, flashing him a sarcastic smile, some of Zach's bravado obviously rubbing off on me. I smirked at the annoyed look on his face. He _clearly_ wasn't used to rejection.

**_Crack_**!

Apparently, I voiced this last thought out loud as his hand connected with my cheek.

I was too numb to care. My ex best friend was a spy, for the Evil Overlord of all nasty Overlords. She-Who-Is-Not-Worthy-Of-A-Name no less, my boyfriend apparently was the son of said Evil Overload and my friends had no damn clue where on earth I was.

So yeah, if anybody asks I'm _just peachy_. Not malnourished, or covered in cuts and bruises, not treated like scum and being held captive against my will in a hell hole known as The Lair. Oh no, I was on holiday and having the best time of my freaking life.

I scowled.

That was sarcasm by the way. Just in case you didn't pick up on that.

EGG had disappeared a while back, in his place was none other than Queen Catherine, she picked up the thick envelope full of what, letters? I didn't know. My curiosity was piqued. She redropped it at my feet and scowled when I made no move to examine it.

Unfortunately, I barely had the strength to open my eyes and make snide comments, let alone lose the last shred of dignity I still had, and actually crawl to and open an envelope full of who knows what.

So I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Thats always a good solution.

Sadly, Her Royal Ass-ness had other plans. Her goons lifted me up, one on each arm and shackled me to the wall.

I bit Tweedledee on the thumb and managed to kick Tweedledum where it hurts, needless to say it was incredibly satisfying.

Their cries of pain and astonishment that a skinny, malnourished weak little thing like me could hurt them brought a Zach-worthy smirk to my face. I only wish Zach was there to laugh about it with me.

I sobered up and the smirk left my face, the momentary feeling of glee vanished.

They held my head up as Miss Bitch slowly, painstakingly opened the envelope. It was so silent in the room, I could hear her blood red nails slip under the flap and break the seal.

The noise was so painfully loud in this room of silence that it almost hurt. I wanted so badly to bring my hands up and cover my ears but I couldn't because they were chained against a bloody wall!

I couldn't move anything and it was killing me, time seemed to slow right down and I could feel the panic swirl around my stomach, in and out, close then far away like a pile of mush being glued together then separated again, I started breathing faster and faster.

Could she open the envelope any slower? I thought desperately trying not to throw up the contents of my empty stomach. The effort it would take to retch would probably make me pass out all over again.

When where they coming to rescue me? Where were my parents, Miss Queen of the Goons said she had them. Why couldn't I see them? Where was my proof?

A rather morbid thought occurred to me as 'Nails' painstakingly slowly tore through the last bit of seal on the envelope.

_ What if this was all a scam? What if she didn't actually have my parents hostage? What if my friends were going to leave me here to die?_

Then the voice of reason kicked in, and thus began the internal battle that signifies the first sign of madness.

_Idiot! Of course they aren't, they probably haven't slept a wink, planning, worrying raiding searching. They are your friends. Why would they leave you to die?_

_What if this was all a scam, what if they were all working for the Queen of Hearts (or rather lack of them) and this whole time they were only pretending to be my friends and were all secretly cackling about how stupid and naive I am?_

The voice of reason mentally sighed.

_Don't you think it would have been so much easier to kidnap you when you walked through the doors of the shop after your 'promotion' and then bring you straight here? An untrained civilian would have been much easier to handle then a mostly trained spy._

_Why couldn't it have been Bella and Renee who got the promotion, why did it have to be me? What has it brought me? A maybe boyfriend who may be evil, friends who may or may not actually be my friends, my parents may or may not be kidnapped..._

Great. Even my own brain couldn't think straight, little miss sunshine vs the PMSing pessimist.

The chalkboard scratching voice of the Soul Sucking Queen of Lies and Manipulation brought me back to reality.

"Where are your friends Cammie? Not here. What about your best friend, Renee is such a sweet girl, it was so easy to turn her against you and make her work for us. She has such a beautifully dark and twisted mind.

"She knows how to make even the toughest of tough cry pathetically for their darling mummies, most of who they never see again. Where are your parents? All snuggled up at home, silently praying that you don't come home. Or are they?

Maybe I have them, maybe they're dead. Maybe, just maybe, they're watching me torture you, listening to your pathetic whimpers and screams. Maybe, they are working for me." She put empasis on the word 'maybe' speaking slowly and sounding every bit the deranged pyscho that she was.

You know that feeling that you get when you are forced to listen to something so sick and disgusting that you just want to throw up? Well thats how I was feeling now.

The twisted, satisfied smile on her face, combined with the sickly sweet scent of her perfume and the stench of her breath on my face was enough to trigger my reaction.

I vomited.

All over her expensive Prada heels.

All over her spotless suit.

All over her face.

I felt like a Slytherin, taking such pleasure in hearing her scream, even if it did make me go deaf. I laughed so hard, my shoulders were shaking, my eyes were watering. It had been ages since I last laughed like this.

I sneaked a look sideways at her goons and the expression of utter horror mixed with guilt and fear for resisting the urge to laugh only made me laugh harder.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, well if I had a picture of Lady Bella Riddle (A cross between Bellatrix & Voldemort) right at that very moment I would sell it for nothing, because it was absolutely priceless. A treasured memory;

'_The day I threw up on Zach Goode's mother.'_

"You son of a bitch." She hissed.

I grinned weakly, "Last time I checked, I was a girl thus your insult is invalid. Plus you just by default called your only son gay - I mean he kissed me, and if I were a 'son' of a bitch, then I'd be male so then Zach must've kissed a boy thus making him gay."

If looks could kill, then I'd be dead, brought to life just to be burned at the stake and killed again. Really the ferocity of Her Royal Assness was unbelievably scary. I was just too tired and too hungry to care.

That is, until she opened the envelope. Maliciously she pulled something out of it. It was a photograph.

My blood ran cold.

I wanted to cry.

It was my mother. In chains. In a room just like this one, complete with a manicle cow, her pet gorillas and a shiny blood red knife.

Shoot.

* * *

A/N

I would just like to sincerely apologize for the lack of updating. I had exams, the I moved countries, had no friends in said new country, started a new school, had even more exams, passed said exams with 3As, an A+, a B+ and 2 C+'s, signed up for a bagillion new challenges, started a new multi chapter, updated the other one, celebrated my 17th birthday, my brothers 19th, my mums 48th and now my Dads 50 the and yeah, so i've been busy. I am serious tho, **if I go longer than 1month with no updates, hound me with PMs screaming 'WHERES MY UPDATE!' okay?**

YOU MAY HATE ON CATHERINE IN YOUR REVIEWS!

BE HONEST: Who enjoyed Cammie chucking up on Catherine? Did you like the names I came up up for her?

Oh and of course feel free to sing your ego boosting praises :) they really make my day.

**And to last chapters guest reviewe**r- yes, it is gross that Cammie threw up on Catherine, but don't you think it'd be worth it to see her face?  
Review my lovelies! If there are any of you left...Also if you like Harry Potter check out my other stories :)

Thanks to 'Maryclumsykatherine', for betaing :)'


End file.
